


[PODFIC] the other way round

by miss_echidna



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-petting, M/M, Mood Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: All that being said, we don’t talk nearly enough about Aziraphale laying his head in Crowley’s lap to have his hair petted.It's a quiet thing, but rather an all right one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] the other way round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the other way round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283376) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 

> as always, this took way longer than expected, but thank you to darcylinbergh for their patience! i fell in love with the tumblr version of this and am so grateful to be able to pod this version!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:7:07 
  * **File type:** MP3 (8.77 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t4HKgzoFkq4uCP_1ASlsFuUe99YX8d2G)

  



End file.
